Inocencias perdidas
by IslaDelCanon
Summary: ―Retiro lo dicho… esto ―exclamó extendiendo los brazos ―esto además de las infancias perdidas, es para los que aún no pierden su inocencia ―el dragon slayer asintió feliz, ignorante de la mofa de sus palabras. [Para CattivaRagazza]


_Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

Sale de su cáscara de banana llena de fluff y se enlista en la guerra. Créditos a **_Scarpillo_** por TODA LA IDEA.

* * *

Para **CattivaRagazza** por su segundo lugar en el concurso de Confort-Romántico del foro CI.

* * *

 **Inocencias perdidas**

* * *

Yukino miró que Frosch le extendía un libro de cuentos. La maga celestial suspiró, había olvidado la promesa de leerle uno antes de dormir.

―Por lo visto conseguiste que Rufus-sama te prestara uno de sus libros ―sonrió una vez con el libro en sus manos―. ¿Cuál cuento quieres escuchar?

―Queremos escuchar la princesa y el sapo.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde provino la voz de Rufus, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

―¿Queremos? ―preguntó confundida mas no se sorprendió de ver como el resto, la señorita, Orga, Sting, Rogue y Lector se asomaban tras la puerta ―¿Todos quieren escuchar un cuento antes de dormir?

―Por las inocencias perdidas ―agregó Rufus―. Lo mío es curiosidad hacia los recuerdos de todos.

―¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

―Yo solo quiero divertirme ―Orga alzó los hombros con desgano.

―¡A todos nos gustan los cuentos antes de dormir! ―Sting estaba más entusiasmado que Frosch.

―Retiro lo dicho… esto ―exclamó extendiendo los brazos ―esto además de las infancias perdidas, es para los que aún no pierden su inocencia ―el dragon slayer asintió feliz, ignorante de la mofa de sus palabras.

―Es porque Rogue lo tiene acostumbrado a los cuentos antes de dormir ―la señorita se unió a la conversación.

Rufus arqueó una ceja.

―¡Se los cuento a Frosch, pero Sting se mete a escuchar! ―Rogue se defendió como tigre.

―No solo a escuchar… ―dijo tajante ―quizás busca el cuento adecuado para perder su inocencia.

Sonrió dulcemente y le preguntó a Frosch si estaba listo para su cuento antes de dormir. Cuando el exceed asintió, buscó el cuento que quería mientras los demás se sentaban alrededor.

―Hacía mucho tiempo, vivía una bella princesa que era soñadora, creía en la magia y siempre se llenaba la cabeza de aquellas cosas y paraba en las nubes ―hizo una pausa para dirigir una fugaz mirada a todos, Sting era el más atento. Sus ojos brillaban, parecía imaginarse todo. Mandó la vista a Frosch para descubrir que dormía en el regazo de Rogue ―¡Se durmió!

―¿¡Quién!? ¿La princesa? ―el rubio giró su rostro hacia todas direcciones.

Rufus sonrió de medio lado. ―Esto nos dice que Rogue le lee los cuentos a Sting para dormir. _Juntos._

―¿En nombre de la inocencia? ―preguntó Minerva. Rogue se sonrojó.

El rubio miró a Yukino y pidió que continuara. La maga en respuesta le sonrió y asintió, tomó aire para seguir la lectura pero la interrumpieron antes…

―¿En serio no sabes lo que sigue? ―Sting negó ―la princesa se encuentra a un sapo y le pide un beso, pero ella se niega ―coménto provocando un puchero al rubio que sintió que sus ilusiones se caían una a una.

―Lo arruinaste.

―Eso estuvo mal, ni yo me hubiera atrevido ―Minerva sonrió y apoyó su rostro en la palma de su mano.

El rubio buscando auxilio miró a Rogue y Yukino, la maga apenada buscó una forma de salvar el poco encanto que le quedaba al cuento. ―Pues… Sting-sama… el sapo le cuenta a la princesa que es un príncipe.

―Y como la princesa cree en la magia, le da un beso que lo vuelve a la normalidad ―Rogue fue quien continuó el relato.

―Luego se enamoran a primera vista ―Orga también se sumó.

―Y vivieron felices por siempre… ―dijo Rufus con fastidio―. ¿Quieres otro cuento? Conozco a alguien que puede leer para el maestro toda la noche solo por la infancia olvidada en algún momento de nuestras vidas.

Algo se iluminó sobre la cabeza de Sting, quien alzó su dedo índice y señaló. ―Nueva regla del gremio: noche de cuentos.

Rufus se preguntó si acaso era el padrino mágico de las noches de inocencias perdidas del gremio. En ese caso, todos debían agradecerle… todos.

* * *

 **La verdad no sabía cómo terminar esto. Que le guste a la del premio y la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
